


An Apology of Petals

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://dickgloucester.livejournal.com/profile">dickgloucester</a>'s prompt of <i>Irma Pince/Pomona Sprout: reluctance, roses, restitution</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Apology of Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dickgloucester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dickgloucester).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [dickgloucester](http://dickgloucester.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Irma Pince/Pomona Sprout: reluctance, roses, restitution_.

Irma accepts the roses with reluctance—she does enjoy her fits and sulks, after all—but they are the exact shade of her lips. Such a detail is not beneath her notice, which is why Pomona spent so much time getting it right.

"Restitution for the book I borrowed," she whispers. "I didn't mean to get dirt on it."

Irma snorts and turns away to Summon a vase; Pomona draws her wand to fill it with water. They stare at each other over the flowers.

"Well," says Irma, "I suppose I should forgive you."

"But?"

"But I know you'll only be careless again!"

"In that case, I'll just have to show you what the petals are good for," Pomona tells her, pulling a rose from the vase.


End file.
